


Rewind the Time

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sad, Superpowers, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: A request by missmakenzye from Tumblr: "hey, can I request something with Five Hargreeves? I have this idea where Five likes the reader (but she doesn't know it) and then one day they are attacked, and five watches the reader die just before he's able to reverse time and prevent it (like in the final scene of s2) and then later he goes to talk to her and as much as he tries he can't hold back his tears, because he saw her die. She comforts him and manages to make him talk to her and he ends up confessing, angsty with a cute ending?♥"
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Reader, Number Five| The Boy/Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Rewind the Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

The Hargreeves siblings already left about an hour ago after having a ‘dinner’ with their father in 1963. All of them left except for Five and their friend, Y/N.

Reginald wanted to talk to them so they stayed. Five mostly did the talking while Y/N listened to them, sipping on her chocolate drink (she’s fifteen so she’s not allowed to have an alcoholic beverage).

Reginald complimented them, saying they were the most sensible ones in the group. Five boasted it because he was the oldest which confused Reginald. Y/N found herself cringing since she kept forgetting that the seeming 13-year-old boy beside her is 58 years old.

Reginald then focused on Y/N, “So, Y/N, what are you doing here?”

“What do you mean, Sir?”

“Well, you’re not my…child. And according to Five here, you’re not even from the future. So what exactly are your intentions here?”

Y/N saw Five glared at his father, gripping the glass tightly in his left hand. She quickly grabbed his right hand to stop him from saying anything rude, looking at Reginald with solemn eyes, “Five’s right, Sir. I’m not their sibling neither from the future. I’m right here with you by the counter because they, well, kind of my responsibility.”

“I’m sorry?”

“The place where they’re currently staying. It is actually mine since my parents told me I could have the whole place for myself. But I gave it to my weird friend for his, uh, hobbies.”

Five let out a small smile. Y/N may only be a teenager but she acts like an adult. At a very young age, she decided she was better off without her parents. As a farewell gift, they gave her money and a place to live. But then she met Elliot, who was in the worst scenario, so she let him have the place while exploring Dallas, living in one hotel then another. And just like Five, Y/N is really intelligent so she didn’t need to go to school.

Reginald shook his head slightly, “I guess you met them upon your return in your place?”

She nodded, “Yeah, I was planning to tell my friend that I’ll be staying there for a long time since I’ve explored Dallas pretty much. I was surprised to see them instead of my friend.”

Five mentally chuckled at the memory. For someone who had no powers, Y/N was pretty strong. With a baseball bat in her hands, she made Klaus knelt on the floor, Diego knocked out and Allison pinned on the wall with her bat. She stopped when Luther carried her. Of course, he received some good hits but he handled it well.

When Diego woke up, they explained their situation since they had no choice. Y/N introduced herself to them and apologized. Five was expecting that Y/N would freak out after seeing them use their powers. But she only smiled at them, saying they were pretty awesome.

Five sipped in his glass. Y/N is brave, intelligent, open-minded, beautiful and strong. He had only met her for a few days but he knew he likes her. And he will protect her for the rest of his life. For the first time in his life, he actually cared deeply about someone who isn’t a family member.

For the rest of the night, Five was the only one who talked to Reginald. Y/N stayed in her seat, finishing her chocolate drink. Her hand was still gripping Five’s. She tried to pull it back twice already but he wasn’t letting go. She let him hold her hand, caressing the back of his hand with her thumb every time his voice would soften.

In the end, Five and Y/N bid a farewell to Reginald. Now, they were walking in the streets of Dallas. Y/N can see the disappointment in her friend’s face. She can’t blame him. His father is his last choice to go back to 2019 without doing anything he wouldn’t do.

She ran up to him, “Five, talk to me, man. It’s bad to build up your feelings on yourself.”

He paid her no attention as he walked faster. Y/N wasn’t backing down so she caught up his pace, “Are you seriously ignoring me right now?”

Five turned around sharply to face her. She flinched after seeing his angered expression. “Look, Y/N. There’s no use on telling you how desperate I am right now, okay? You don’t understand. You wouldn’t understand. You don’t know the burden I’ve been carrying on my shoulders ever since I came back for my siblings. So, why don’t you leave me alone and go back on exploring Dallas like you used to, hmm?” He then left her standing on the sidewalk as he turned to his right to enter an empty alleyway.

For the first time, Y/N can see the serial killer he kept on telling her. She didn’t see the grumpy Five in his 13-year-old body. She only saw the eyes of a serial killer who absolutely doesn’t give a shit about her.

It made her froze in her spot. She wanted to pull out her baseball bat from her back and hit people with it. Five really hurt her feelings and she wants to hit random people to ease the pain. She wants to scream but of course, it would catch everyone’s attention.

She has witness Five being mean to his family but never to her. Or course, he would tease her but it was all just jokes. _So, this is it, huh?_

She was about to walk away to head to Elliot’s place to grab her things and leave when she heard someone grunting in the alleyway where Five disappeared. Without hesitation, she pulled out her baseball bat and ran towards the alleyway.

  


* * *

  


“What the hell?” Five mumbled as he found himself standing in front of three men who have guns. They shared the same resemblance of hair with the Swedes he encountered when he met Hazel in Dallas.

He mentally kicked himself for not noticing them. He was in deep thought after realizing he had possibly hurt Y/N’s feelings. He was frustrated and disappointed because he had no choice but to accept the Handler’s offer that he let it all out to her.

While walking, he was debating on himself if he should just teleport his way to Elliot’s place or go back and apologize to Y/N. Before he could’ve thought for an answer, the three Swedes in front of him blocked his way.

Five can teleport right now back to Elliot’s place but he doesn’t want to leave Y/N. They could find her and hurt her in many ways possible. And he doesn’t want that.

Without wasting any more time, he fought the three Swedes. He kicked the nearest gun before teleporting to get one Swede on his knees to break his neck. Five had smaller arms so he had a hard time breaking the man’s neck. When he finally killed him, he grunted as he dodged the bullets being fired on him.

Y/N witnessed the whole thing in front of her. Five was fighting another man, trying his best to avoid the bullets. She threw her baseball bat to the other man who was pointing his gun at Five. He was able to dodge the bat, pointing the weapon again to his target.

“Move!” Killing the second man, Five looked behind him to see Y/N running towards him. She pushed him towards the wall as the Swede fired his gun.

“Y/N!” Five shouted as he watched her get shot in the head. Her body fell with a thud.

His eyes widened as he witnessed this. He can’t believe what just happened. Y/N came to his rescue even after their small fight earlier. And now, she was dead with her body placed flatly on the ground.

Five felt a surging power coming from his chest, flowing towards his hands. He noticed everything are going backwards. Or reverse. It looked like he was rewinding the time.

He felt himself running into a blue ripple he saw. And when he entered, he saw himself standing in front of the second Swede he just killed. _What the hell just happened?_

“Move!” Y/N’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He grabbed the gun from the ground and shot the last Swede on the head.

Y/N watched Five threw the weapon before pressing his back to the wall. He slid down with hands on his sides. He was staring at the ground with widened eyes as if he was in shock.

Y/N forgot the pain and resentment she was feeling earlier towards him. Five looked vulnerable right now. She walked towards him and slid down beside him.

Gently grabbing his right hand like what she did back in Reginald’s place, she called out his name, “Five?”

Her voice reached his ears which made his heart ached. He closed his eyes to stop his tears from falling, “You’re alive.”

Her eyebrows arched, “Of course, I’m alive. Why wouldn’t I be?” She was trying to make him say anything rude to her like he would always do. But it looked like her response only made Five feel worse.

She was right. Five opened his eyes, letting his tears fall down his cheeks. “I saw you died, Y/N. After killing that Swede, you came running. You pushed me then got shot in the head. I was able to rewind the time right after that.”

Y/N let his words sink in as she stared at the wall in front of them. She felt horrible when she realized she could’ve died just like that. But she wouldn’t focus on her feelings. She has to help Five since he was the one who was feeling worse.

She caressed the back of his hand with her thumb, “I’m sorry you had to see that, Five. I really do.”

Five felt something strong coursed throughout his body. It was as if his body was in need. He let his body moved on his own as he let go Y/N’s hand to wrapped her body in a tight hug.

He whispered as he buried his face on the crook of her neck, “I should’ve protected you but I didn’t. I hurt your feelings when I shouldn’t. It really hurts to realize that the last words I ever said to you were the complete opposite of what I’m feeling towards you.”

Y/N slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “It’s all in the past now, Five. It’s all okay now.”

When Five had calm down a bit, he said in a louder voice, “I love you, Y/N.”

She froze after hearing this. Next thing she knew, she was laughing.

Five felt a bit hurt on hearing her laugh. He cried in front of her, showed his vulnerable side, confessed his feelings to her, and all she just do is laugh? “What’s so funny?”

She pulled away from him a bit, her hands resting on his shoulders, “Isn’t it weird that I feel the same way even if I only met you a few days ago?”

“No,” he said after letting out a small smile. “Do you regret meeting me and my siblings? Getting involved with all this and now having your life in danger?”

She shook her head, “I don’t. I’m really grateful to meet all of you actually, especially you. Running away from home to explore Dallas for 2 years wore me out. You gave me a purpose in life after meeting you.”

Hearing this made Five happy. He can clearly see in her eyes how thankful she was. With things cleared as day on both of them, he stopped crying.

Five settled himself on his back on the wall with Y/N’s head on his shoulder. He began to relax when they started to talk about small things.

“By the way, you don’t have to worry about anyone coming here. No one would come here anyways.”

“If anyone comes in here, I can teleport right away. Of course, it wouldn’t be a pleasant ride for you.”

Y/N hissed, “Oh yeah, you told me about puking or something.” He chuckled as he kissed her temple.

They were now sitting in silence. He stared at the stars in the sky as he thought of what could happen when he finally had the briefcase to go back to 2019.

He glanced at his love beside him, “Y/N, if I told you I wanted you to come with me in 2019, are you gonna say yes?”

She lifted her head to look at him weirdly, “Is that even a question? Of course, I would!”

He smiled as he watched her face showed an excited expression. _Thank God, you accepted. I might just choose to stay behind if you would say no._

“But wouldn’t that be weird?”

“Weird? How?”

“Well, going to 2019, I would be 71 at that time. Supposed to, anyways.”

“If you’re worrying if you’ll turn into an old woman when we got there, then I’ll assure that I have the right equations so time traveling won’t affect our age.” _And even if you would turn to be an old woman, I will still take care of you._

She put her head on his shoulders again, “Man! I’m excited to go to your timeline. Maybe there are flying cars at that point.”

Five didn’t say anything as he placed his head on top of hers. He was feeling more determined to do everything he can just to go back to 2019.

He made up his mind that he will go to 1982 to kill the Board of Directors, just like what the Handler told him to do. He’ll bring Y/N with him since he doesn’t want to let her out of his sight. But he’ll make sure she’ll be safe when he do his mission.

_Just for now, let me stay with her in this way. I should pretend I fell asleep so she won’t remark how weird it was that we are having our moment together with three dead men lying on the ground, not too far away from us._

He chuckled. _She really loves to ask about how weird things are._

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!! :))


End file.
